Shinigami Academy versi Chen
by sudahjelasisaiia-CHEN-dol
Summary: Aizen kena cacar air.. Rukia vs Tatsuki.. Holy Fight till the end.. g sgitnya .. keany Rukia punya perasaan qe Gin Ichimaru ReaL? WARNING : OC !


Shinigami Academy

Shinigami Academy

Part 1 : Tatsuki Arisawa vs Rukia Kuchiki!! Holy Fight!!

"Eh.. si Tatsuki sama Rukia kmana??" tanya Soi Fong..

"Tauk!! Manknya paranormal.. eh itu Tatsuki.. LARI!!" jerit Chen dari belakang pohon..

Mereka berdua langsung lari ke.. lorong adik kelas..

"Misi.. Misi.. Misi.." bukan misi, mission tp perMISI

Sampailah mereka di tempat binaannya Unohana... apaan?? UKS.. umbel kentel seger kali maksudnya.. wqwqwq jorog!

"Hinamori!! Liat Tatsuki g??" tanya Chen kburu-buru..

"Itu.. barusan aja jalan ke gedung timur.." jelas Hinamori..

"Eh?? Yaudah.. arigatou!! Bubyee!!" jerit Chen sama Soi Fong langsung lari ke gedung timur..

Pas nyampe dikelas..

"Hufh kok nggak ada.. ??" tanya Soi Fong ngos-ngosan..

"YAELAH!! KITE TUH MAU KABUR DRI DIA!! BUKANNYA NYARI!!" jerit Chen sambil menjitak Soi Fong..

"Warii na!!" ucap Soi Fong pelan..

"Eh.. kirim pesen aja ke Tatsuki.." lanjut Soi Fong sambil mengambil spidol papan tulis..

"Pinter.. tumben.." ujar Chen pelan sambil menulis sesuatu dipapan tulis..

_Watashi no namae wa Tatsuki Arisawa desu! __Yoroshiku ne Watashi wa AIZEN no koibito .. __Tatsuki.. cari kita ya?? Wqwqwqwq nggak akan ketemu deh! Sampe ntar pelajaran pasti g nemuin kita.. hahahaha yaudah.. met nyari ya!!_

_Chen Izuru.. Soi Fong XP!! _

"Eh klo Tatsuki nyari kita .. bilang kita di kantin!" ujar Chen keseluruh kelas..

"Eh.. ke gedung lama yuk! " ajak Soi Fong..

Pas nyampe ke gedung lama..

"Btw, gedung lama ni.. lantenya msi pke semen.. g banget dhe!!" ujar Chen..

"tauk tp dingin c.. " ungkap Soi Fong..

"Ia c.. apalagi abis ujan... lantenya dingin, bow" ujar Chen lebay..

"EH!! Itu Tatsuki!! " ucap Soi Fong ngajak Chen sembunyi..

"Hosh hosh untung ngingetin.." ucap Chen..

Beberapa detik kemudian.. 10 detikan lagh

"Itu dia.. turun tangga.." ucap soi Fong..

"Cpet kekelas.." ajak Chen sambil menarik tangan Soi Fong..

Pas nyampe dikelas..

"tadi Tatsuki nanya kalian.. kujawab di kantin.." ujar Rukia tiba-tiba..

Jam 13.15..

"Itu dia..!" jerit Chen dari depan papan tulis..

"Ih!! Apaan sih!! SIAPA YANG NULIS??" tanya Tatsuki didepan papantulis..

"Mii ciang nulis.." jawab Chen..

Langsung Tatsuki ngapus tulisan boongan di papan tulis itu..

Tapi menyisakan gambar dipapan tulis..

Rukia langsung bikin bibir dower dipapan tulis.. dibawah lambang ..

Dibawahnya ada tulisan TATSUKI..

Dibaleslah perjuangan Rukia nulis sama Tatsuki.. dan..

Rukia tiba-tiba mukul Tatsuki.. trus.. Tatsuki langsung muter tangannya Rukia trus punggunya Rukia dipukul nthu..

"Tatsuki.. Jangan berlebihan gitu dong" ujar Chen separo menutup matanya..

"TAPI DIA MUKUL AKU!! BEGO!!" bentak Tatsuki..

'ih..pake bego lagi' ungkap Chen kesal didalam hati..

"Tatsuki.. jangan sampe Rukia mati.." ucap Soi Fong menutup 1 matanya..

Sedangkan anak cowok malah dengan riangnya nyorakin.. Kea disuruh

"KABUR!!" jerit Soi Fong.. Chen langsung duduk tenang..

Setelah itu...

Part 2 : Aizen nggak masuk!!

"So, Aizen nggak masuk soalnya cacar air.." ujar sensei..

"Hwahahahahahahaha… Aizen kena cacar air!!" tawa Tousen ngakak..

"So what gitu..??" ucap Chen dari mejanya..

"Yasudlah..! Hari ini kita ulangan bla..bla..bla.." ujar sensei panjang lebar..

_Teeeet.. __teeeet.. (lunch time)_

"Eh.. aku nggak kbayang si Aizen kena cacar air.." ungkap Chen sambil tertawa kecil..

" Aku jg ni.. Hwahahahaha.. Glasses man itu kna cacar air.. Eh, jangan-jangan yg kmaren kmu liad itu.." ujar Soi Fong..

" Kali ya.."

_Flash Back mode : on_

"Waii!! Aizen jerawataaan!!" jerit Chen didepan kantor sekolah..

"Oh ini?? Ya ampun.. ini ma Cuma dijidaat! Dilengen, di sini (nunjuk nya), disitu.." jelas Aizen.. hiiy.. Aizen jadi bgini..

"Btw, kmu mau ngapain kesini??" giliran Soi Fong tanya..

"Pulang.." jawab Aizen..

"Ngapain pulang??" tnya Chen..

"Sakit.." jawab Aizen singkat..

"Hari gene, shinigami pke sakit.. Hwahahahahaha" seru Chen ma Soi Fong kompak..

"Ih.. cacar air kali?? " tanya Rukia ..

"Kali aja.." jawab Aizen..

"Hahahahaha.. Aizen kena cacar air.. " tawa mereka bertiga meledak..

_Flash back mode : off_

"Ah.. udahlah.. Sembhayang dulu, sis!" ajak Soi Fong sambil menarik Chen..

Beberapa hari kemudian..

"WHAT THE HELL!!" jerit Chen pas ngeliat sesosok shinigami masuk kedalam kelasnya..

Anak-anak cowok malah dengan hepi"nya kedatangan tamu itu..

"AIZEN!!" jerit anak cewek kaget..

'ih.. sembuh total aja belon malah masuk!' ungkap Chen dalam hati..

"JAGA JARAK!!" jerit Rukia...

"Wqwqwqw najong gtu ma Aizen.. " tawa Soi Fong penuh kemenangan..

"Untung deh.. kite g duduk deket dia..wqwqwq" lanjut Chen kebelakangnya..

"JAM ULANGAN!! BUKAN JAM NGOBROL!!" bentak sensei..

"Btw, kmu blajar g??" tanya Chen ke Soi Fong..

"Dikit D" jawab Soi Fong sambil mringis..

Soal langsung dibagiin...

"Hiy!! Seyem soalnya.." ucap Chen pelan..  
"Nggak tuh! Biasa aja.." jawab seseorang disebelah Chen..

"NGGAK TUH SUSAH!" bentak Chen..

"Ciee.. Chen berantem ma Gin.." anak laen malah nge cieee.. g jelas..

"NGGAK TUH!!" bentak Chen..

"SIAPA JUGA YANG BERANTEM??" Tanya Gin..

"Woi! Ini ujian.." ujar sensei..

"Gomenasai, sensei.." ucap anak-anak..


End file.
